


Rouge

by Ravennia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, demon hunter!Victor, demon!Yuuri, this idea was bugging me since episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravennia/pseuds/Ravennia
Summary: And Yuuri’s laughter echoed in the room as he said: “I’m joking, you fool. I know you’re going to give me your soul to be immortal with me.” He brought this upon himself. And he couldn’t take anymore, allowing the red to take over his vision, his body, his mind, the red could have all of him. If this is hell, I’m willing to stay here.





	

He didn’t know the place well like he did with other places. Left in such a hurry to Hasetsu that he couldn’t even think about plans or strategies on how to advance in a unknown place, on how to capture and kill the demon who has been causing havoc in the supernatural world. It was a pro skater like him, but he got a bad season and came back home.

 

He saw the video of Katsuki Yuuri dancing to his routine. It looked so pure, so naïve, totally different from a demon, a natural evil creature. But could be his strategy: to act innocent, draw the victims closer and then it would be too late for pleas and cries. Now he was curious, drawn by the choreography, by the dancer.

 

Surely he would go to hell because of it. But he wouldn’t mind it by now. He used the excuse that he would coach the man; make him rise from the ashes like a phoenix. The way that Yuuri flushed made him want to devour him whole, eat his heart out and make him his personal pet.

 

“Is everything alright Victor?”

 

“Oh, I’m fine Yuuri. No worries.”

 

The man left but something in his expression said that he didn’t believe that lie. He would have to stay alert in case of some demon reaction. “Huh, that was weird. Leaving me without asking more questions. He ain't worried?” As he left the ice rink, he could see that Yuuri’s lips were quirked in a mischievous smile. “Oh shit”, he mumbled to himself as he went back to Yu-topia.

 

As he entered his room, he patted Makkachin’s head before looking for his weapons, carefully hidden under his bed, since the demon couldn’t find or he’d be screwed for good. How the parents were so kind while being demons, he didn’t knew how that could happen, demons were naturally evil creatures, there were no true kindness or love in their hearts, it couldn’t have.

 

By hearing footsteps in the hallway, he hid his weapon crate again, flashing a fake smile over his face as Yuuri’s mom reminded him to go to the Onsen on Ice event, since it would begin soon and he didn’t wanted to miss it. He dressed up, patted his dog again and left, seeing a big crowd outside the Ice Castle. 

 

He watched Yuri’s presentation carefully, but he didn’t grasped the  _ Agape  _ feeling, even with his great performance. Right after ending, he went after Yuuri, to tell that it was his turn to perform(damn, the boy was nervous). He received the hug and promised that he would watch it, since he loved katsudon. 

 

There was a atmosphere change as Yuuri entered the ice, like he left the nervous self behind. And he flashed a smile to Victor right before the beginning, making him feel some warmth in his belly. He whistled, thinking that it was the only way to express his feeling. He watched at full attention, just like he did with Yuri, but it was something on the boy’s performance that was entrancing.

 

The cute vibe came back right after the performance, when they got up in the podium. It was like this until the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Figure Skating Championship, where he flashed the same smile and caused the same effect on the atmosphere, heavy with something that he couldn’t identify.

 

There wasn’t much thing on this specific Championship, Yuuri was sending only cute vibes wherever he was, but he couldn’t deny that he was more confident, building himself piece by piece, and it was harder to believe that Yuuri was a demon. And he felt himself falling for this humble and simple man that loves what he’s doing, not afraid to show his feelings and loved katsudon with all his heart. 

 

“The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over,” he’d say to Yuuri before the performance, engulfing his fist in an attempt to soothe his heart, since he was very nervous.  “You can fight with your own personal charm. You can envision it just fine, can’t you?” His finger caressed Yuuri’s hand before Yuuri intertwined their hands together.

 

What happened after that was so sudden that he was surprised and could only hear what the man had to say, feeling his breath close, their noses almost touching. “Don’t ever take your eyes off me,”, he commanded, voice low and husky as his fingers squeezed his hand. .He wouldn’t take his eyes from him, he couldn’t do it.

 

He watches Yuuri skate to the center of the rink, taking away the warmth and leaving so many questions on his head. _ He’s far too different today. What flipped his switch? _

 

When the music began, he could sense the change from the bashful cute boy for the real thing, the real Yuuri: a demon. He could see a glimpse of red in his eyes as he danced, making a perfect performance that he couldn’t hold himself from gasping sometimes and by the end, wanting to hug Yuuri so much.

 

At this point, he was sure that he’d fallen deep into hell. He was just as entranced as everyone in the place, and he was so happy when he saw the scores, he felt proud of his student. “You’re the best student.”

 

After the realization that he was on first place,  _ the one to beat,  _ he noticed how nervous Yuuri was. How he was nervous when they arrived back at the hotel room, in an almost dead silence. In the whole way, Yuuri was looking at him like he wants to devour him whole, making he feel like a prey watching the predator circle him while it waits for the perfect moment to strike.

 

“So… Nice disguise of yours, don’t you think?”

 

“Huh?” he squeaked, nervous. He couldn’t know from the beginning, could he? 

 

“Don’t act like this. I know who you are, demon hunter.” His tone was husky and his eyes shimmered red. “You came to kill me, but instead you’re being my friend,  _ my coach, _ being supportive. And I’m almost sure that you fell for me.” He was grinning like a mischievous devil.

 

“Why are you so confident about this?” He was trying to change the subject, but to no avail.

 

“Why?” he raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to his ear and embracing him while running his fingers through his back. “Why your body reacts like this when I’m close to you? Why are you shivering? You finally want to worship me like a dog?”

 

Uh-oh. He cleared his throat, but to no avail. Yuuri chuckled as he bit Victor’s ear, sending him shivers through his body. “Go to the bed.” The same low tone from earlier, the same commanding tone, and oh, how he wanted to submit himself for this demon, to give his soul and live with him forever.

 

“I see… So you’re  _ this _ desperate.” A smile widened on his lips while he sat on Victor’s lap, his legs embracing his waist. “How I would deny a desire for my dearest servant?” He bit his bottom lip before kissing Victor, both so desperate for each other that a human like him couldn’t handle. 

 

Yuuri stopped the kiss, gasping for air. “Tomorrow, you’re going to say that you’d rather serve me for all eternity than kill me. And later, you’re going to give me your precious soul, so you’ll never be able to leave my side.” He chuckled, looking on how mesmerized Victor was, how submissive and willingly he was acting.

 

“Let me kiss you one more time.” his tone was from someone begging for more. “Sure, if you are wanting so much to be devoured.”

He was begging, and he was willing to give, but he didn’t. “Not now”, he says. “I want to make sure that you’re going to be willing to obey me.”

 

“But I am.” His voice was desperate, he wanted so much and couldn’t have it. “You’re so cruel, Yuuri.”

 

“It’s my nature, darling. I can’t give until I have what I want.”

 

Victor was seeing red from lust.  _ He wanted so much _ . “You’re going to have it soon enough you tell your superiors that you gave up on killing me.” 

 

And Yuuri’s laughter echoed in the room as he said: “I’m joking, you fool.  _ I know  _ you’re going to give me your soul to be immortal with me.”

 

He brought this upon himself. And he couldn’t take anymore, allowing the red to take over his vision, his body, his mind, the red could have all of him.

.

_ If this is hell, I’m willing to stay here. _


End file.
